


I've been livin' without a family since i was a child.

by ghostbvrinnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, Best Friends, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loneliness, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, canon? whats that, cottagecore tubbo, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbvrinnit/pseuds/ghostbvrinnit
Summary: Tubbo faltered as he saw what Squeeks had found. It was a boy, around Tubbo’s age. He was clearly injured and unconscious, blood dripping from an arrow wound in his leg.OrI'm sad about canon, so I'm ignoring it and writing a royalty AU :Dtitle from Hamilton
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I've been livin' without a family since i was a child.

Tubbo hummed happily to himself, a bag of wood slung lazily over his shoulder, his ax swinging back and forth in his other hand as he walked through the forest. His pet fox, Squeeks, trotted happily beside him, dashing forward every now and then when a sweet berry bush caught his attention. He smiled, knowing he now had enough firewood to last him the rest of the month, and possibly next month as well. 

With winter fast approaching and the temperatures dropping, Tubbo was glad he got out now before the weather got too bad. The winters were rough, snow often coming down like a blizzard, trapping him for days until it passed. He knew he had a least a week before the weather turned for the worse, giving him time to prepare his animals for the harsh conditions. 

He walked down the path he had memorised, weaving in and out between the trees, towards the small clearing in the dark oak woods, where his little cottage stood proud. He had lived alone for a while now. His parents absent for most of his life, and his two older siblings having left him alone when he was barely a teen. Tubbo, now pushing seventeen, was completely independent. He had left his family home when he turned thirteen, setting out towards the Antarctic Empire. He lived in the forest on the outskirts of the capital city, being a day journey by horse and almost three days on foot. He rarely went to the more populated areas of the Empire, preferring his self-induced isolation. The only time he went near the capital was to trade honey from his bee farm for goods that he couldn’t grow himself. 

As he approached his cottage, Squeeks perked up, staring into the distance. Tubbo frowned, squinting slightly to try and see what the fox had spotted, but had saw nothing. He glanced down at Squeeks, about to urge it to go on, when Squeeks sprinted off in the other direction. Sighing, Tubbo dropped his bag of wood and chased after his fox, making a mental note to bring a leash next time he brought Squeeks with him. 

Tubbo faltered as he saw what Squeeks had found. It was a boy, around Tubbo’s age. He was clearly injured and unconscious, blood dripping from an arrow wound in his leg. The boy’s face was covered in bruises, contrasting the paleness of his skin, dirt and leaves weaved in his blonde hair. Squeeks looked between Tubbo and the boy, as if urging his owner to help him. Tubbo dropped to his knees and circled his hand around the boys wrist, sighing in relief as he felt a heartbeat thrum under his fingers. It was weak and uneven, but at least it was there. Grabbing a regen potion and a bandage from his satchel, he removed the arrow from the boy's leg. The boy tensed in pain, whimpering ever so slightly, so Tubbo made quick work. He poured some of the potion on the boy's leg and once he saw that the magic was working and the skin was starting to knit itself back together, he wrapped it tight with the bandage. He moved to check the boy's ribs, checking for any breaks. Thankfully, there were none, although they were rather bruised. 

Night was starting to fall, and Tubbo knew that there was no way the boy would survive out here on his own. Rolling his eyes, Tubbo picked the boy up, grunting slightly at his weight, and pushed him over his shoulder into a fireman’s lift. Thankfully, his cottage was close by and he didn’t have to carry him far. Entering the cottage, he placed the boy on his sofa by the fire, using the last of his firewood to get one going. He would get the rest of his wood later. 

Turning his attention back to the boy, Tubbo checked him over again, to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He wrapped the boy’s ribs up so he wouldn’t hurt himself when he eventually woke up and draped a blanket over the boy’s body. He checked the boys head, noticing there was blood in his blonde hair. He cursed slightly. Head injuries were tricky. Gently, Tubbo cleaned the wound and wrapped it up, allowing the boys head to fall back against the sofa cushion. 

The fire crackled quietly. Squeeks was curled next to the sofa sleeping peacefully. Tubbo had taken a seat opposite the boy, so he could keep an eye on him and ensure he wasn’t getting any worse. The boy slept and Tubbo stared at him with a morbid curiosity. He wondered what had driven the boy to come this far away from civilisation. After all, it was hard to navigate the forest without knowing exactly where to go. He wondered how the boy got injured. He looked at the arrow that he had removed from his leg. It didn’t look like one that a stray skeleton would have. The fletching on the back of the arrow was coloured, but Tubbo couldn’t for the life of him remember what they were from. It wasn’t the colours of the Antarctic Empire, that was for sure. Why was he attacked anyway? The boy didn’t look overly dangerous. He was far too lanky to really be a threat. Even though the boy was far bigger than Tubbo, he had a feeling that even he would be able to take the boy. 

Questions swirled in Tubbo’s mind, but he knew he would have to wait for the boy to wake up before he would be able to get any answers. Sighing to himself, Tubbo stood up and grabbed his coat. He glanced over at the boy once more, before slipping out the front door and into the dark forest.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> i'm not used to writing in this kind of context, but i'm really looking forward to getting into this! the SBI and rest of the dream smp will come into play at a later date, but im not adding their tags until they are actively a part of the story :). Tags will be updated as i progress. 
> 
> i will say that i'm an a-level student, so updates may be scarce and long periods inbetween, but i promise i will finish this fic! 
> 
> please leave comments and let me know what you think! i really enjoy reading 
> 
> \- lozza x


End file.
